Nerfs tordus
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Parfois, Killer se rappelle de South Blue. Parfois, Killer se sent devenir fou et plonge dans la mer. Killer voudrait rentrer chez lui mais Killer reste pour apaiser les peines. Killer/Kidd, fluff.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la chanson My Head Around You des Offspring non plus. Je comprends que ça puisse étonner x')

**N/A:** J'avais prévu de sortir un autre Kidd/Killer pour fêter l'anniversaire du sex-symbol roux, mais, malheureusement, Jean-Michel, mon fidèle PC s'est retrouvé dans les griffes monstrueuses de ma mère. Bref, j'ai tout recommencé, sur papier en plus, et grâce à l'âme charitable d'un PC fixe, je vous le publie. Sur ce, on se revoit plus bas (normalement)!

* * *

**Nerfs tordus**

Ça sentait la sueur. Une sueur aigre de peur. Killer détestait cette odeur, il la respirait malgré lui et il la savait en train de brûler ce qui restait caché au fond de lui. Il essayait de lutter mais c'était inutile, elle était bien trop forte. Un genou à terre, il se laissait faire. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas, comme le reste, balayée par les embruns.

Pour la fuir, il sortait du dortoir et partait déambuler sur le pont, les yeux grands ouverts. Le plus souvent, il gardait son casque pour se protéger, le vent se contentait de lui effleurer le cou.

Et comme elle ne le quittait pas, il plongeait. Il se recroquevillait dans le ventre de la mer, se laissait envelopper par sa tendresse. Elle lui rappelait l'autre mère, celle dont il ne savait même pas si elle était vivante. Elle était si faible, le moindre souffle de tempête aurait pu la balayer. Il préférait l'oublier, la remplacer par sa mer. Sa mère, maintenant c'était South Blue. Elle qui l'avait enfanté, l'avait vu grandir et la quitter. Chez lui, c'était South Blue. L'odeur des pâtes, celle de la poussière, c'était South Blue.

Mais celle de la sueur ce n'était pas sa mer. C'était le Nouveau Monde grimaçant. Son emprise sur eux le rendait fou, le tuait à petit feu.

Et ce soir, elle était encore là. Killer ouvrit lespaupières brusquement, lui qui rêvait du sable chaud du Sud l'instant d'avant. Un ronflement continu plombait le dortoir, le hamac de Wire, trop petit pour lui, menaçait de chavirer sur celui d'Heat. Une crête rousse dépassait d'un autre et tous semblaient dormir paisiblement.

Il remit son casque et s'aventura dans les couloirs. Il était fatigué, il avait peur que ses yeux se closent et la laisser l'envahir. Il fit distraitement glisser sa main le long des murs et se mit à siffloter un air qu'il croyait avoir oublié. Hésitant, il en chercha un instant les paroles sans parvenir à les retrouver dans sa mémoire embrumée.

Arrivé au bastingage, il ôta prudemment ses santiags et l'enjamba. Il laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide, et lorsqu'il entendit le bruissement sourd de l'âcre transpiration s'approcher, il courut se jeter dans les bras de la mer. Il nagea longtemps dans l'eau noire jusqu'à ce que la terre le rappelle à elle. Il but une grande goulée d'air nocturne, s'allongea contre le sein maternel qui lui murmurait une vieille berceuse.

_Au plus profond de ton âme, il y a un trou que tu ne veux pas voir..._

Un bruit de métal le tira de la mélodie et il s'extirpa difficilement de l'étreinte aqueuse. Il remonta sur le pont pour voir le corps massif de son capitaine penché au-dessus de l'eau. Le bateau sentait à nouveau le sel, le bois, l'acier.

Killer essora machinalement ses longs cheveux, les repoussa le long de son dos. Alerté par le clapotis des gouttes sur le plancher, Kidd se tourna vers lui, la main posée sur le moignon de son bras coupé. Ses traits se détendirent en reconnaissant son second, l'invitant d'un signe de tête à venir près de lui.

« - Tu t'es encore baigné...J'aimerais bien faire comme toi, j'ai pas nagé depuis...Trop longtemps, grogna-t-il en ébouriffant la chevelure encore humide de son compagnon.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? Ça te fait encore mal, n'est ce pas ?

-Quoi, mon bras ? Franchement, c'est pas grand chose, j'ai autre chose à foutre que pleurer pour lui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir, tu sais.

-Ça cicatrise mal, lâcha-t-il en détournant les yeux, mais pas de quoi se faire un sang d'encre et-... »

Le blond s'approcha de son frère d'armes et le prit dans ses bras, comme pour l'exorciser de sa souffrance.

_Tu le caches comme une coupure et tu me fais tomber dans ta rivière..._

L'étau de l'étreinte se resserra mais aucun d'eux n'essayaient de lui échapper. Ils avaient besoin d'être là l'un pour l'autre pour vivre et survivre. L'eau salée sur la peau de Killer était en train de tuer son ami qui ne voulait pas s'y soustraire. Qu'il meure empoisonné pourvu que ça soit aussi doux que respirer la chaleur de son compagnon ! Il sentit ses muscles se paralyser, quelque chose qui s'en repaissait sans qu'il ne bouge.

_La coupure devient plus profonde..._

Ils se séparèrent, se regardèrent, se rappelèrent ce qu'ils étaient. Killer remit ses santiags, retourna d'un pas lent à son hamac, accompagné de leur clinquement et de cette chanson qui ne voulait plus le quitter.

_Même si j'essaie, je ne peux pas détourner la tête de toi..._

Kidd resta là, perdu dans les étoiles.

* * *

Parfois, la sueur revenait réveiller Killer. Il ne plongeait plus, mais sur le pont, il chantait pour la mer, et pour celui qui ne dormait pas non plus.

* * *

_Je ne peux pas détourner la tête de toi..._

* * *

**N/A:** Les phrases en italiques me viennent d'une traduction de la chanson des Offspring que j'ai cité plus haut (je vous conseille d'aller vous droguer à ce groupe et à la voix trop sexy de son chanteur, d'ailleurs), le titre de cet OS de Twisted Nerve, qu'on entend dans Kill Bill et qui va très bien à Killer je trouve.

Je comprends que votre déception, y baisent pas, y s'embrassent pas, QUE DALLE. Mais pour moi, les Kidd's sont soudés par une vraie amitié virile comme on en fait plus!

G FIN DAUNÉ MOA DÉ REVIEWS POURRE MANJÉ.


End file.
